Forever Mine Part 2
by oooPENNYWISEooo
Summary: Continuation of sequel by winchester12 titled, "Mine". Sam is once again captured by the demon cult. Contains Rape, Non-Con, and torture. Don't like, don't read. Seriously, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural-Mine**

 **Don't own anything**

Sequel to "The Cult" by winchester12

Thank you for letting me use your story for my first fic. It has shown me that I can write a good tale and inspired me to continue to write.

 **Chapter One**

It's been a year since Alzo for sent back to Hell and a few months after Jo found out the reason her dad got killed. The brothers were on anotheer hunt, they were tracking a shapeshifter that had killed five people already. The video tapes had shown the things eyes turn white and that helped the brothers figure it out.

They finally found the shifter and killed it, which wasn't that hard to do.

Now back at the motel Sam was looking for another hunt while Dean was in the bathroom. He walked out and told Sam he was going to get some food.

"Stay inside and lock the door. And what ever you do DON'T open the door." After that Dean left.

After what happened a year ago Dean wouldn't let Sam out of his sight and Sam wasn't allowed to open doors without Dean there.

Samwas fine with that and he also hated going out alone for the first five months, but he started getting better. He still had the dreams every now and then making him wake and scream until Dean calmed him down.

He was back to his old self now even though Dean didn't want him opening the door.

 **SPN**

When Dean came back inside the motel room, he found Sam gone. He yelled for Sam, but no answer came back. He then went looking for anything and that's when he saw the needle and a note on the table.

He picked up the needle, and then read the note.

"Dean, if you are wondering where Sam is, I got him. That's right, I got Sammy again. I am going to play with him and have so much fun with him. You may have killed Darla and Alzo but guess what, NOT me. Well I have to go now. Have to get Sam ready for the party. I even got new toys this time, but don't worry i will take GOOD care of him. Love, Zack.

After Dean read the note, he kicked the chair that was in front of him and then cussed to himself before calling Bobby.

"Hello?" Came Bobby's voice.

"Hey Bobby...Zack took Sam... he left a note and he's going to do it again, we have to find him." Dean said in panicked voice.

"Dean calm down, we will find Sam, call Mackland and Caleb...Tell me where you are."

"Ohio," he told Bobby, "the motel is called the Sleep Away Inn."

"I know where it is. I should be there in about two hours," Bobby said before hanging up.

Dean closed his cell and went to call the others for help.

 **SPN**

When Sam woke up he knew something was wrong. He tried to move his arms, but found them strapped to somethimg over his head. He tried his feet, but they were tied down. He felt cold air on him and knew right away that he was naked. he couldn't see anything since he was blindfolded. He did know he was on a bed since he could feel something soft and he had a pillow.

He started breathing fast and knew he needed to calm down, so he tried to relaz think of how to get away.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, hoping his brother would hear him. But no answer came back.

After a while a door opened and closed. He then heard footsteps coming to him. They stopped next to his head and the nextt moment someone was kissing him on the lips. It was hard and Sam tried to move away, but hands grabbed his head making him stay in place.

"Who are you?" Sam asked when the mouth was gone.

He heard his attacker walk away only to come back a few minutes later.

He was about to ask again when something was pushed in his mouth and the attacker strapped it on the back of his head so he couldn't spit it out.

That's when it came to him. Only three people did this to him, but they were aldead and one was a demon.

"No, we killed him...Zack!" Sam screamed into the gag and started to struggle.

He had to get away and find his brother. He couldn't go through that again.

"So, you figured it out Sammy," Zack said.

"No more worries for us because Dean won't find you this time." ack ran his hand over Sam's nipples while talking to the boy.

"I made sure you didn't have your cell this time. Oh, and the dick gag will help for later. I have to have my dick in your mouth.

Sam shook his head no. He couldn't believe this was happening again. Dean told him that Zack was dead and burned. But then how is he back?

"Dean, help me please," Sam thought.

"Hey Sam, guess what I got. I got you some fun new toys."

Sam felt Zack's hands on him, then felt the leather straps of a cock ring go all the way on his dick, and then a ball holder on his balls. When he snapped the Three Rings of Hell in place, Sam felt Zack start to suck on his member.

Sam tried to yell and tell Zack to stop, the gag stopped him.

"Oh, I almost forgot about your sweet little hole...xilly me." Zack laughed, rimming the hole.

Sam felt the finger by his hole and felt sick. He knew what was going to happen and he couldn't stop it.

Zack came back and pushed a well lubed dildo inside Sam's hole. Sam screamed and kicked to the thing out, but when the butt plus was attached he knew it was in for good.

"This is the new one I got just for you, Sammy."

Just then Sam felt something vibrate inside his hole and knew it was a vibrator dildo. The vibrations got higher and higher until it stayed on one number. Zack then placed the remote down and went over to Sam and started to suck him again.

After a while Sam needed to come and couldn't help but cry for the pain to go away. He knew this was his punishment for running away last year.

"Dean...please hurry and find me...hurts too much now, Sam cried.

 **SPN**

That's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural-Mine written by winchester12**

 **Don't own anything**

 **Chapter 2**

Caleb woke with a start after hearing Sam's voice in his head. He hurried up and called Dean, but then his cell phone rang and Dean's name came up.

"Dean, what's wrong? I heard Sam in my head calling for you!"

Caleb could feel how upset Dean was and knew right away that something happened to Sam.

Zacl's alive and he took Sam again...we have to get him back...I told Sammy that he didn't have to worry anymore about them coming after him, but now Sam is gone and I let my brother down and I don't know how to find him..."Dean kept going until Caleb snapped him out of it.

"Dean!", Caleb yelled, trying to get Dean to listen for a second.

"What do you mean Zack took Sam? He was dead. We killed him."

"He's back and now Sam's gone. Zack left a note and I found a needle on the floor." Dean couldn't help the panic in his voice.

How could he lose his brother again after he promised Sam everything would be ok?

"Dean, listen to me. We will find Sammy and kill that S.O.B., but you need to calm down and tell me where you are, came Caleb's calm voice.

Caleb couldn't believe this was happening again. When he finds Zack, he's going to make him pay for taking Sam again.

Dean gave Caleb the motel's name and told him he called Mackland and that Bobby was coming too. After that they both hung up.

 **SPN**

A few hours later Bobby, Mackland, and Caleb made it to the motel. After everyone sat down, Dean told them what happened and showed them the note.

"We will find him," Mackland said, "Maybe I can get a read on him or something. You guys figure out how Zack is alive."

With that everyone got to work. Mackland found Sam's cell on the table, and when he picked it up he could feel Sam. there was paina and fear in the young man, and Mac was worried for Sam. Because, he didn't know how much Sam could take this time.

Last time was hard on the kid, and now it was happening again. All he knew was that Sam is going to need all the help he can get to get past all this again.

"Guys, I got Samuel," Mac called out.

Everyone went to Mac and waited to see what the older man had to say. Caled put a hand on his dad's arm to see if he could sense Sam also. When Caleb touched Mac, he could see nothing but dark and fear. Wherever Sam was, he couldn't see a thing and that scared Caleb. He had hoped Sam would be able to tell them something that could help find him, but now it was not going to happen.

"He can't see anything, they have his eyes covered and he's in so much pain," Mac said.

 **SPN**

Sam was on the bed trying not to think of the pain he was in at the moment. He just tried to think of Dean saving him, and killing the bastard that did this to him.

He wanted the pain gone, but he wouldn't beg the asshole for it. He knew that's what Zack wanted him to do, but he was stronger than that. He would show him.

Just then Sam heard the door open and Zack walked in, gut then therre were two other pairs of feet.

A hand touched him on his balls and he hissed through the gag. The hand kept touching him and moving to his reddened dick, then started to jerk it. Sam couldn't help the screams that came from him, but it just hurt too much for him to take it.

"I'm back, Sammy! Now we can have fun," came Zack's happy voice.

The gag was removed from his mouth and a straw was there instead. Without thinking much of it Sam started drinking from the straw. He let the cold water go down his throat to make some of the painand funny taste go away. He tried to talk, but his voice wouldn't work yet.

After the straw was taken away, the gag wasn't put back on and Sam was thankful for it. But it was short-lived when Zack went down by his feet and then he fet the butt pug being taken off and the dildo being pushed in and out of him.

Each time Zack pushed the dildo inside, it made Sam's groin get worse.

Sam didn't know how much longer he could take it before he started begging.

Seeing Sam about to beg for him to stop, Zack began to talk.

"This is your punishment, Sammy!" Then he pushed the dildo in with a lot of force, hitting something that would make Sam like it.

"That's called your sweet spot, every time I hit it your body loves it and it wants more."

"You broke the rules, Sammy!" Then he pushed it in again.

"I can do whatever I want to you and how long I want to."

WHAM!

"I won the first time and now you belong to me!"

With one more hard push inside, Zack then took it out and went to Sam's face.

Sam waited to find out what Zack was going to do next, when he felt the man's mouth on his. He felt the tongue go in his mouth, and Zack's hands keeping his head from moving away. He wanted to throw up, but knew he would be punished for it. So he kept it down.

He then felt someone else climb on to the bed, and sit between his legs. Before he knew what happened, the person straddled him.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Someone else missed you, my love," Zack laughed.

"Hey Baby, it's been a long time," came Darla's voice.

About that time Sam felt Mac and Caleb, and he called for help.

"Mac...Caleb...Please help me!" Sam cried.

 **SPN**

"Oh God, Sam!" Mac and Caleb both called out.

The others looked at Mac waiting o see what happened. Mac had tears coming down, just like Caleb, and they saw the broken look in both their faces.

"What did you see?" Dean asked, with worry in his voice.

"They got him blindfolded still and Darla is was hurting him again, Caleb said.

"He's still in town because I can feel him," Mac added.

"Can you trace him with you gift?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, but it might take hours or days. If Sam could see and give us any signs then it would be easier to track him."

"Just do what you can," Dean said.

 **SPN**

That's it for now, please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural-Mine written by winchester12**

 **Don't own anything**

 **Someone asked for me to update this one, so I am. I should have "Crowley" update tonight or tomorrow.**

 **Chapter 3**

Darla rode Sam like she was a cowboy. she took peasure in hearing him cry out. Telling her to stop, but she was having too much fun. She watched as Zack pinched Sam's nipple, making him moan.

"Who's Mac? You know he can't save you. You're stuck with us forever," Zack stated.

"Sorry, Sammy, I love youtoo much... I know you want this and in time you will see," Darla said with each thrust.

"I HATE you and I will NEVER like it!" Sam snapped.

He pulled harder on the straps, but they didn't tear. He had to get out of here, before it was too late for couldn't go through this again. He stopped moving when another voice came in.

"But I love it," came the voice.

Sam tried to think of who it was, but the voice was differrent, and he had never heard it before. He felt Darla come with moan, and she then she cimbed off. And the other person was by his legs.

"So, my pet came back to us. Good job my children."

After the man said that Sam knew who the man was, and it made Sam try to escape more. "OH GOD...NO!" Sam cried.

Sam jumped when he fet the man's ips on his. He kept his mouth closed when he felt the tongue try to pushthrough. When the man couldn't get through, he stood up and looked at Sam.

"Get the fuck away from me, Alzo!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, feisty again I see," Alzo said going down to Sam's legs, "No worries, I willhave you begging again."

Sam heard a zipper and then clothes being thrown to the ground. It didn't take long before he knew what was going to happen. Sam tried in vain to get the straps to rip, but then Darla and Zack came and held his arms down.

"Stop...please don't do this," Sam cried out when Alzo was on top of him.

"I want to, so stop crying and take it ike the good pet you are," Alzo said before pushing inside Sam.

 **SPN**

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked.

"Not yet, but I'm close. I can feel it,"Mac said.

Dean and Caleb were sitting on the couch while Mac and Bobby tried to find something on the internet that could help them. It was only two hours since Mac had read Sam. Dean wanted to do something to find his brother, but he had to wait till Mac got anything that could tel them where Sam was being kept.

"Don't worry Duece, we will find him," Caleb told his friend.

Dean looked over at his friend and was happy that he wasn't going in this alone. He needed someone to keep him grounded until he found his baby brother. "Thanks Damien, I know we will,"

 **SPN**

It had been a few minutes since Alzo left Sam strapped to the bed, and his cock was hurting more from needing release after Alzo raped him. Sam was losing hope that help was coming. "Dean and the others will come," he kept telling himsef.

The door opened and two people came in from the sound of their feet. Sam flinched when he heard Zack's voice. "Are you ready to beg us to finish?"

Sam wanted to say no, but the pain was too much for him and he just wanted it to stop.

"Please finish...I'm sorry for running away," Sam cried.

"Now, that wasn't so hard. Was it , Sammy?" Darla asked'

Sam felt someone unso the harnesss from the dildo and felt the dildo slide out. Then a finger was pushed inside making Sammoan. The leather cock ring came off next and his dick was inside a mouth. He knew it was Zack who was sucking him off because of the hands, the hands were bigger than Darla's.

He would bring Sam to the point of coming only to slack off until Sam pushed into the mouth.

"Please let me come!" Sam begged.

Darla laid her hand on Sam's face and felt him flinch. "I told you that you'd love it in the end." She then bent down and kissed him on the lips.

Sam was able to come after an hour, and in the end he was very weak. Sam heard Alzo walk in and felt hands go through his hair. He hated the demon doing that, and the other stuff, but he would wait till help came.

"Get him ready for the ritual."

"Why, you're already back?" Darla asked.

"The boy is the key to bring my master back. You know him, right."

"Yes, sir," the two said.

"Good, have him clean and fed in two hours." He then kissed Sam on the lips and left.

They unhooked Sam from the bed. They had a strap that stayed on his arms and legs, and hooked to the straps that were on the bed. They hooked Sam's arms behind him and pushed him to the bathroom. Through it all Sam never once tried to stop them, because he didn't have enough energy to stop them.

Darla took the blindfold off and Sam took that chance to look around the room and found a window, And looked outside and saw a sign. He then was in the bathroom. "Mackland, hurry please?" He said in his head.

 **SPN**

Mac was trying to hear anything that Sam was hearing, but he didn't get anything. He was about to stop when he was looking through Sam's eyes and saw a sign outside the window, and then heard Sam's desperate plea.

"I know where Sam is," Mac said making everyone look at him.

That was all Dean needed and was getting his stuff together.

They got their stuff and got inthe cars. Dean and Caleb were in one, and Mac and Bobby in the other.

 **SPN**

They hooked Sam to the bathtub and ran warm water. Sam watched Darla and Zack with washrag and started washing him. Sam pulled on the straps to stop them, but he was too weeak. Darla stuck the rag between his legs and started stroking him hard.

"I'll make you come again," Darla laughed.

"Stop, please," Sam whispered.

Darla kept going while Zack rubbed his rag on Sam's chest, making sure to pinch his nipples. It wasn't long before Sam was coming into the water.

:Now you are clean. We just have to wash your long sexy hair," Darla said, draining the water and turning the shower on.

After his hair was washed they unhooked Sam from the tub and were about to hook his hands behind him, when Sam took that time to kick out and hit Zack in the gut. Then punched Darla in the face. He grabbed a towel and ran out of the room. When he got to the hallway, he ran till he saw some stairs, and then a door at the bottom. He made sure no one was down there before he started goiing down, and then he opened the door. To his surprise, he saw the Impala drive up.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as loud as he could.

Sam was halfway to the car when hands grabbed him. He felt himself being pulled back into the house, so he tried to fight the hands. It wasn't easy since he only had a towel on and once a knife was at his neck, he stopped fighting.

"Let my brother go!" came Dean's angry voice.

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Zack said, running a hand down and under the towel while keeping the knife in place.

When Sam felt the hand pumping his cock in to hardness he didn't care whether he died or not, but he wasn't going to let this man hurt him anymore than he already has. He brought his head back as hard as he could and hit Zack right in the face. Zack instantly let go and that was all Sam needed to take off towards Dean.

Once Sam was behind Dean, he latched on to Dean's jacket and didn't let go. Drran looked at Sam and noticed some marks on his face and body. He was going to kill them for good.

"You ok, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Their all back, Dean, they hurt me again," Sam cried.

"Don't worry, Sammy, I'm taking you home." Dean turned to the others, "Guys, kill them!"

"Don't worry, we will," Caleb said and drew out his gun and pointed it at Zack and Darla.

 **SPN**

A/N: This is where my story picks up from winchester12. The next chapter is the beginning of my story. Again thanks to winchester12 for allowing to finish this story. For the original ending, go to their page. There are lots of great stories, including the prequel to this one, titled "The Cult". Thanks for reading, please give me a review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Continuation of the story "Mine" by winchester12. I have graciously been allowed to finish it. Rated M for a reason. Contains Explicit Rape, Non-Con, and Torture. If you don't like, don't read. This warning applies to all chapters. Seriously Dark Fic, with a Happy Ending. And please drop me a review or PM, be gentle it's my first story.**

 _ **Forever Mine**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Before Caleb could take a shot, Alzo ran out of the house. He raised his hand, using his demon powers to throw Caleb against a tree, knocking him unconscious. Dean yelled for Sam to run. But before he could even take one step, Dean was thrown into the front grill of the Impala. His head slammed into the hood causing a large gash to open on his forehead. Blood flowed down his face, dripping down to stain the front of his shirt. He could only hope Sam escaped as the darkness claimed him.

Sam turned as soon as he heard Dean strike the car. "Come to me, Sam. Or I will kill them both," Alzo warned. Sam stared at Dean and Caleb. They were both out cold. Seeing them, he knew there was no way to escape without them being killed. With a look of utter defeat Sam reluctantly walked toward Alzo. He hoped that by cooperating the demon would spare the life of his brother and friend.

When Sam got close enough, Zack grabbed him roughly and smacked him in the face. Sam was loaded into a van, his towel removed. He was totally naked as handcuffs were placed on his wrists. The cuffs were attached a bar on the floor. His ankles were then placed in leather cuffs with metal rings attached to them. His ankles were then locked on another bar behind Sam. Locked into place on his hands and knees, the cuffs position made his ass stick up in the Air. Darla pinched his nostrils shut so a rubber ball gag could be placed in his mouth. Meanwhile Zack shoved a large, black, vibrating butt plug in his ass. A cock ring was placed on him. It had one wide metal band that tightened around the base of his cock and another that went around his balls. The demon glared manacingly at Sam.

Alzo growled at him, "You were very foolish to run Sam, but I am feeling generous today. So I will allow your friends to live, however, you must be punished severely for running. Sam noticed that Alzo held something in his hand. It was a thin metal rod about 5 inches long. Sam was confused and frightened, not knowing what was going to happen. The rod was lubed and Alzo grabbed Sam's member, which was hardening from the butt plug. As his cock was stroked, Sam closed his eyes tried to stay calm. The rod was placed into the slit in Sam's dick. He nearly passed out from pain as the rod was slowly pushed into his penis. Sam realized that between the rod and cock ring he could not come. The pain was getting worse each second, and he moaned.

Sam allowed large, fat tears to fall from his face as the van pulled away. He cried for Dean, knowing he may never see him again.

 ** _~~SPN~~_**

Sam had no idea how long he was in the dirty van, but felt it must have been hours. He lost track of how many times he passed out from the pain from the torture devices. Darla backhanded him each time he lost consciousness. The stress of being in one position the whole time was causing the agony of pins and needles to affect his worn out limbs. Moaning and crying he wondered if anyone would be able to find him this time.

After several hours, they came to a run-down and obviously abandoned house. Sam was unlocked from the van. His hands were hancuffed behind his back wth the toys being left in place. As he was roughly shoved out of the van, he fell with a sickening groan to the ground. He could barely get his stiff and painful extremities to move. Alzo ordered Zack and Darla to carry Sam inside to prepare for the ritual to come. He was thrown in a room and left crying on the floor. The room contained nothing but a bed with a stained and lumpy mattress. The bed also had leather straps placed at each corner. In the middle of the room, there was a metal ring attached to floor with a length of chain attached to it. Sam's ankle was placed in a solid metal cuff and locked onto the chain. Along with the bed there was a small sink and toilet, which had seen better days. At least it looked like someone had tried to clean it. As Sam lay on the bed, he wanted to run, fight, or do something. But with his hands cuffed behind him there was really nothing he could do. All he could think about was how much pain he was in and he began to lose hope.

As he lay on the bed exhausted and crying, Sam remembered Caleb's psychic abilities. He struggled to contact him for help. Caleb heard the pain-filled cry and asked if Sam could tell him his location. But Sam was too disoriented. Caleb tried to calm the boy, but it was no use. He let Dean know about Sam, leaving out how much pain he had felt from Sam.

When Dean heard about Sam, he was relieved to hear that Sam was alive. Although he was extremely frustrated that they could not get a location. A few hours later it became too much for him. Tears began to stream from his eyes and he slammed his fists on his, "Baby", leaving a good-sized dent in the trunk. He didn't even care. He just needed his brother back.

Caleb tried to comfort his friend, but he just brushed him off. "We need to regroup", was all Dean said.

 ** _~~SPN~~_**

Zack and Darla came for Sam after untold hours of pain. They removed the various torture devices and led him to a bathroom. As they passed what should have been the living room, Sam noticed a large table in the middle of the room. Sigils had been painted on it, some Sam recognized, but others seemed to be ancient. There were straps on each of the four corners of the table, and Sam could guess who they were for.

In the bathroom, Sam was cuffed to a bar in the tub and roughly washed down. For once he was not fondled or molested, which he was grateful for.

When he was clean and dry he was taken to the makeshift altar. Once again the cock ring, butt plug, and gag were placed on him. As Zack placed him on the altar, he made sure to slam the butt plug down on the table. Sam moaned. He was strapped down, then left to suffer.

Alzo came up to the altar and began to rub his hands all over Sam's body as the boy moaned and cried.

Zack brought over a small knife and made a cut down Sam's forearm, causing him to scream. Although the cut wasn't deep, it bled profusely. Darla caught the blood in a silver bowl. Alzo then cut his own arm and bled into the bowl, mixing his blood with Sam's.

Zack finally removed the gag from Sam's mouth and he immediately vomited. Zack slapped Sam, rocking his head to the side. "I'm not cleaning that up", he yelled. Even through his pain Sam chuckled. Alzo had to stop Zack from hurting Sam again, as the ritual needed to be completed.

Meanwhile, Darla was dipping her finger in the bowl of blood and painting symbols on Sam's body, Alzo began to suck on his swollen, red cock. He screamed, "Please, I'll do anything you want. Just please don't do this."

Alzo finally took mercy on Sam and removed the cock ring, leaving the butt plug in place. As soon as the ring was off Sam came, crying and moaning, as he passed out.

Sam was then allowed to rest so he would be strong enough for the ritual.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please review. Don't own, just messing with them.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

When Sam awoke he was still strapped to the altar, covered in bloody symbols. His ass was sore and his gag had been replaced. His jaw ached and he could barely move it. The pain in his body was all he could think about.

Alzo, Darla, and Zack entered the room. Sam noticed they were all completely naked. Alzo stood by Sam's feet, Darla at his waist, and Zack by his head. The gag and butt plug were removed. Alzo gave Sam a long, lust-filled look and smiled. Sam instantly became terrified as he realized the ritual was about to begin.

Alzo began stroking Sam's large member back to full hardness, then lowered himself on it until he was fully seated. He rode Sam hard and fast. Sam began tossing his head back and forth, the whole time screaming, "No!". The pain in his cock became unbearable as the demon continued his assault. It took all of Sam's strength and energy to deal with what was happening to him.

Alzo gave Darla a signal and she straddled Sam, facing him with her back to the demon. She allowed Alzo to enter her and began pumping herself up and down, as Alzo rocked himself back and forth between her and Sam.

Sam stopped screaming as the last of his energy was depleted. As he laid there, unmoving, the punishment his body was being forced to take had started to take its toll. He wanted nothing more than to pass out to get away from the torment, but was afraid of what would happen if he did. Large tears rolled down his face.

Zack moved to Sam's side and slapped him, hard. He had forgotten Zack was even there. Sam's nostrils were pinched shut until he opened his mouth, Zack forced his cock inside the wet heat.

Sam just wanted to die. The three cult members continued to abuse his already wore out body. Alzo began to chant in Latin. The others took up the chant as well, repeating everything said by the demon.

A white light appeared in one of the symbols on the floor, that were scattered about the room. After several seconds of chanting, it began to take on a more human form. Looking like a person standing in a spotlight.

Sam began to shake and cry from abuse. After nearly an hour of torture, the cock ring was removed and he was allowed to come. His orgasm was so powerful, he blacked out for several seconds. Regaining consciousness he saw the light finish it's transformation, causing all three cults members to cum all at once. Sam wanted to scream, but all he could do was swallow Zack's cum to keep from choking. He passed out for a second time in as many minutes.

As he awoke again Sam looked at the figure by his head. He was fairly tall and muscular, with short, brown hair and tan skin. The only unusual thing about him was his cold, black eyes which quickly turned hazel. Sam couldn't help noticing that the demon looked a little like him.

The cult members went to the demon's side and bowed before him. Alzo was the only one who dared to speak, "My Master, Sitri, we are honored by your presence. We are here for you and have brought you a gift." As he said this last part, he pointed at Sam.

Sam lay on the altar, still shivering from shock and pain. Listening to Alzo, he vaguely remembered something from one of Bobby's lore books. "Oh No. No, No, No, please no, was all he could think. He remembered, Sitri was a fallen angel. And had become the Demon of Homosexuality.

Sam lay there realizing how truly screwed he really was, as Sitri walked up to the altar. He was completely nude and had the biggest cock Sam had ever seen. Looking at the demon all he could think was, "Please God, no."

 _ **~~SPN~~**_

Bobby was sitting in their most recent motel room with Dean, Caleb, Joshua, and Pastor Jim. He had his laptop out trying to get any information on the cult that might help them locate Sam. As he got up to stretch his legs, he noticed Caleb laying on one of the beds.

Caleb was not doing well. He could hear Sam screaming and crying, but still had not found his location yet. Dean was trying to comfort his friend when suddenly, Bobby got an e-mail alert from another hunter. A small town about 30 miles from where the group was staying had, quite suddenly and without warning, lit up with demon omens. Hoping they finally had a lead, the men packed up and left. Dean and Bobby led the way in the Impala, while Jim, Joshua, and Caleb followed in Jim's Suburban.

 _ **~~SPN~~**_

Sitri approached Sam and began to rub his hands up and down the boys body. Poor Sam was still covered in cum from the ritual, his limbs shaking from exertion.

"Your gift pleases me greatly. He is a beautiful specimen,"Sitri continued, "What is his name?"

"His name is Sammy," Darla bravely spoke up. Looking at Alzo he shouted, "Prepare the boy for me, at once!"

Putting lube on two of his fingers Alzo pushed them into Sam's already abused hole, causing him to groan loudly. He began scissoring his fingers, opening Sam up for the demon's monster cock. He added another finger hitting Sam's prostate and causing him to get hard. The cock ring was placed on him again. As Alzo added a fourth finger, Sam began to moan loudly in agony. When he felt tearing begin in his sphincter muscles, he screamed as loud as he could. "Enough!, he is ready for me," Sitri said. The demon climbed onto the altar looking down at Sam with lust-filled eyes. Sam could see the demon's cock getting impossibly larger and began to cry, knowing the damage the large member was going to cause to his body.

Sitri positioned himself at Sam's hole and shoved inside roughly, bottoming out in one stroke. Sam screamed as he felt his ass torn apart. The demon began to thrust deeply into Sam. "Ahh! God! Please stop!, Sam cried. But as the rape continued, Sam began yelling, "Let me go, please!" He began to give up. He knew he would not survive much longer. His body was beginning to shut down from pain, abuse, and shock.

After half an hour of thrusting the demon came, filling Sam with his burning seed. Unable to even moan anymore, Sam began to pass out from exhaustion, but the demon kept his cock inside Sam. After several long minutes Sitri's dick got hard and he began to thrust into Sam again. Sam could only lay there and silently scream, his voice wrecked from the first rape.

The demon came again after several minutes. "Please be over," thought Sam. But once again the demon waited just a few minutes and before getting hard and starting again. With each subsequent rape being just as rough as the one before, the pain grew exponentially.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Don't own, (heavy Sigh), Damn it. Please leave a review. Reviews are love.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

After several miles Bobby, Dean, and the others were still about halfway from where the demon signs were last seen. The drive was quiet and no one spoke. The radio was off as each man was lost in his own thoughts and fears for the youngest Winchester. For one of the first times in his life, Dean was glad he was not the one driving. Feeling nothing but fear for his sibling, he could never have concentrated enough to make the trip.

 _ **~~SPN~~**_

Sam had passed out hours ago, but the demon continued to assault him anyways. During the time spent between being passed out and awake, Sam had lost count of how many times the demon came. When Sitri finally climbed off of him, Sam was a sobbing mess. Blood flowed from his ass from the damage inflicted upon him by the demon. Sam began to feel light-headed from blood loss and pain.

"Clean him up, feed him, and let him rest. I will be back for him tonight," Sitri ordered. Sam couldn't believe what he had just heard. The demon would want him again tonight. "What is he saying?," wondered a confused Sam, "I'll be dead long before then." I'm bleeding too badly," Sam thought.

Sitri walked over to Sam and placed two fingers on his forehead. Suddenly, like magic, Sam was healed. "Damn Angels", Sam said. Sitri just smirked.

"You see boy, you are forever mine. I can destroy you on a whim, over and over, just to put you back together. Eventually, you will submit to me willingly. Maybe then I will have mercy on you and let you die." Sitri smiled at the thought.

Sam was brought back to his room. He was fed, bathed and put to bed like a child. His ankle was shackled again. He was exhausted, but could not sleep. All he could think about was what the demon had said. He lay there terrified thinking about Sitri coming for him again later. He began to cry as he thought of Dean, losing hope little by little that he would be able to save him. After several hours, he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

 _ **~~SPN~~**_

As Bobby and the others got closer to the coordinates of the demon omens, he started noticing that the map showed nothing but an empty field. He began think that maybe the lead was a bust. The tension in the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Balls!," Bobby yelled as he became frustrated with their pace. He slammed his fists into the steering wheel. Dean admonished him for hitting his, "Baby".

Once they came upon the coordinates, they turned down a small road which looked more like a path really. As they began to drive down the final windy road, an abandoned house appeared in the distance. As they came to a stop a couple of blocks away, each man began to do a mental checklist of what needed to be done before even leaving the vehicles. The weapons they would bring having already been cleaned and loaded were now made ready as the safeties were clicked off. Caleb stopped suddenly and said, "He's here! I feel Sam!" He found it hard to keep his voice down.

 _ **~~SPN~~**_

Sometime during the night, Sam had been strapped down on his bed again, spread-eagled. He was so exhausted he hadn't even woke up as he was moved. Sitri came into his room and looked at Sam, again feeling lust build within him. Sam wanted to throw up at the sight. He had hoped to be left alone for awhile longer, but the demon had other ideas.

As Sitri approached this bed Sam began to struggle against the straps holding him in place. "Leave me alone! Let me go!" , Sam yelled. "You and I are bonded by blood, Samuel. You're blood was the catalyst that revived me, I will _**never**_ let you go. You are mine now and always," Sitri hissed at him.

"I will never be yours," Sam told the demon. "You'll have to kill me first."

Sitri just laughed, "Why would I kill such a fine specimen? You cannot stop me from using you as I see fit. I can keep alive forever and you will eventually give yourself to me."

"No! Never!"

"Ha ha ha", chuckled Sitri. "We shall see how you feel after years and years of pain and suffering." The demon went to the dresser in the room and pulled out a braided leather whip, he then called Alzo and Zack. The cult members were ordered to flip Sam onto his stomach. He was strapped back down as Sitri took his place beside Sam. His body began to tremble as Sam realized what was coming.

He heard the whistle of the whip a milisecond before it struck. Sam screamed and arched his back after only a few blows. It was excrutiating and left behind ugly red welts that filled with blood almost immediately. Sam lost count of how many lashes he received. When Sitri was done Sam's back was a bloody,torn,and gory mess. His throat was trashed and he could barely speak above a whisper from all the screaming. Tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Darla approached Sam carrying a bottle full of clear liquid. He thought she was bringing him a drink until she poured the liquid on his back. Sam screamed and arched his back as he realized to late the liquid was alcohol. She continued to pour it on his shredded back. His screams and cries were mere whispers from his damaged throat. Mercifully, as she poured it for a third time, Sam was able to relax his body as oblivion claimed him.

 _ **~~SPN~~**_

Bobby, Dean, and crew were right outside of the house when they heard Sam begin screaming from the whip. They could hear every lash as they made their way carefully inside. They entered through the back door. Dean, and Caleb took the upstairs while, Joshua, Bobby, and Jim took the first floor and basement. Each of them carried a silver knife, holy water, and a shotgun fillled with salt rounds. Dean also had the demon-killing knife.

Dean and the others crept quietly upstairs, trying to not make a sound. At the top of the stairs there was a long hallway with one door on the right and three doors on the left. They decided to try the door on the right when they suddenly heard whimpering from the left. The noise was coming from the middle door. Dean knew instantly the it was Sam. Having raised him from a baby, Dean knew every noise Sam made and what it meant. The sounds he was hearing meant Sam was in pain. So much pain he could no longer speak. Dean started to rush at the door, but Bobby caught him by the arm. He reminded Dean that they needed to stay quiet. Dean knew he was right, but wanted to get in that room. He began to head toward it slowly, listening to Sam's pain and vowed that whoever was in that room hurting his little brother was going to die.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Forever Mine**_

 _ **A/N: Nope, still don't own. Please Review.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

After passing out from the alcohol treatment, Darla and Sitri left Sam's room to decide how best to get Sam to accept that he belonged to the demon.

Sam woke up mere minutes after they left, and began to cry. He was hurt, alone, and scared, and began to wonder if he would ever be saved. Then he remembered what Sitri said, he would never be free until the demon was dead. Not just sent back to hell, but truly destroyed. He began to believe that he would never get away. With these thoughts in his head, he passed out again.

Caleb could feel Sam's despair radiating from the room, as he and Dean entered. Dean went first and what he saw made his blood boil.

Sam was strapped to a bed spread-eagle on his stomach. Dean could see the welts and cuts on Sam's back. Blood ran down his back forming a puddle on the sheets. But what really pissed him off was the blood and other fluids he could see coming from between Sam's legs. He knew his brother had been brutalized again. Dean wanted to cry, he couldn't believe anyone would do that to his baby brother. Seeing that Sam was out cold, Dean went to him and lightly slapped his cheek. "Hey, Sammy. Wake up, we're here to rescue you."

Sam's eyes began to flutter open. As he began to wake, the pain came back with a vengeance. Sam began to moan and whimper. Through his pain fogged mind, he thought he could hear Dean's voice. But was sure that it was impossible. "No, please. No more," Sam cried.

Tears streamed down Dean's face as he to tried to convince Sam that he was really there. "Please little brother, it's really me. Open your eyes, okay?" Dean pleaded with Sam. Believing it was some kind trick of Alzo's to try and break him, he decided," What the hell," and opened his eyes. He was certain he would only see his tormentors when he did.

Dean saw Sam's eyes open and gave him a slight smile. "That's it, Sammy. Open your eyes. We're here to take you home." Tears of joy ran down Sam's cheeks as he realized Dean had found him, it was really him. He could hardly believe it. "We have to get out of here. They'll be back soon." Said a worried Sam.

Dean stroked his hair and tried to sooth Sam afraid he would have a panic attack. Dean carefully removed the straps from Sam and sat him up. The days of torture and constant pain had made Sam weak. Dean wanted nothing more than to escape with Sam right then, but knew if the cult members survived they would never leave Sam in peace. The demons needed to be dealt with, as well. Caleb looked around for something to put on Sam's naked, shaking body. Finding nothing but an old blanket he wrapped it around him. They began to head downstairs with Sam leaning heavily on his brother and Caleb.

When they entered the hallway Darla and Zack came up the stairs. "What the hell!?", yelled Zack. "No, he's ours", Darla said. They were furious that someone was taking their toy. Dean pulled his gun from his waistband and without hesitation, shot them both in the head. As they continued downstairs Josh and Jim joined the group, meeting in the living room.

"Did you find the demons?," asked Dean. "No," Jim said, "it appears they ran off.

"Balls! They can resurrect the other cult members. We have to find them!" Bobby hollered knowing if the cult was resurrected again there would be no hope for Sam.

Dean decided to get Sam to the Impala before looking for the demons. Caleb volunteered to stay with Sam at the car since Dean was anxious to get his hands on the ones who hurt his baby brother so badly.

The group was almost at the car when a voice said, "Where do you think you are going with my slave?"

The group turned around to see both Alzo and Sitri standing behind them. Alzo raised his hand and all at once the group was unable to move at all. As soon as Bobby and Dean were frozen they lost their grip on Sam and and he fell to the ground with a pain-filled groan.

"Don't touch him," screamed Dean as Alzo approached Sam with a smirk. He kicked Sam in the side, rolling him over and causing him to cry out as he landed on the whip marks covering his back. Alzo glared at Dean and began to stroke Sam's cock. He was enjoying the torment he could see on Dean's face as his brother was molested.

All at once both demons began to contort and scream in pain. They realized Bobby was saying an exorcism rite. Alzo used his powers to stop him from speaking. Once Bobby was stopped, the others took up the exorcism. The demons tried to stop them all, but were not strong enough to keep everyone frozen and keep them from speaking, as well. Black smoke began to pour from the demons mouths causing them to lose their hold on the prisoners.

When Dean felt himself released, he grabbed the demon-killing knife and stabbed Sitri through the heart. "Noooo," Alzo cried out. His plan was in ruins, his followers were dead, and now his Master was gone forever. He leapt off the ground, rushing at the threat. Dean held the blade out in front of him, impaling the demon and killing him instantly. Dean stood there in shock. It was finally over.

They got Sam over to the car and laid him gently in the back seat, mindful of his damaged back. Dean triaged Sam's injuries deciding he needed a hospital not field medicine.

As the Impala left, Bobby and Josh stayed behind to deal with the bodies. They gathered them all in a pile and salted and burned them. When there was nothing left but ashes they headed for the hospital. When they arrived a few hours later, Dean was surprised to see them. He thought he would take longer to get rid of the corpses. Bobby sheepishly admitted that they just piled them up like trash and burned them all at once. Dean had to smile a little at that.

Two hours later there was still no news on Sam. Dean was pacing the waiting room like a caged animal, making everyone nervous. Other family's in the waiting area gave him a wide berth. He looked like he was just itching for a fight. "Sit down you idget, your scaring people," Bobby told him. Dean sat, but a few minutes later, was up again. Bobby just shook his head.

"Sam Winchester's family", a stocky doctor with red hair called. As everyone stood up at once, the doctor felt a little intimidated. "My name is Dr. Max Stewart. I'm Sam's primary doctor. Please call me Max." Dean introduced himself as Sam's brother, and told him the other were his "uncle" and "cousins". Max led them to a small office down the hall.

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat this," explained Max," Sam's injuries are very serious. His throat is swelled and raw, my guess would be from prolonged screaming. I had to do a tracheotomy-a hole in his throat-and he is on a ventilator. There were two broken ribs on his left side and two cracked ribs which we will have to watch closely. The wounds on his back required cleaning and over a hundred stitches. And I'm sorry to tell you, but we found signs of sexual assault. His anus was severely torn, also requiring stitches. His testicles are swollen and damaged from repeated use of a cock ring, which left a large gash on the base of his penis, as well. He is malnourished and dehydrated, and is getting IV fluids and has a nasogastric tube for nourishment. I have placed him in a chemically-induced coma to help his body deal with the trauma he has suffered." "Do you have any questions?" the doctor asked.

"Can we see him?," Dean asked, trying not to cry. The doctor told them yes, but only two people could go in for fifteen minutes at a time. Dean and Caleb went in first. As they entered the room they saw several machines monitoring Sam. He had one for his blood pressure, oxygen level, and heart beat. There was an IV running from his left hand for fluids and a tube in his nose giving him nutrients. But the worst was the hole in his throat for the ventilator.

Tears rolled from Dean's eyes as he saw his baby brother with all of the tubes and wires. His brother was so still that without the beep of the heart monitor and whoosh of the vent, you would not know he was alive. Caleb rushed out of the room, remembering all the pain he felt from Sam during the last few days.

Dean barely noticed Caleb leaving. All he saw was his baby brother, wounded and unconscious. Dean went up to the bed and carefully held Sam's hand, crying openly. He wished he could bring the cult back so he could make them suffer for what they did.

As he stood there, alarms began to go off. The doctor and several nurses rushed into the room. One of the nurses began to usher Dean out of the room. He was forced out the door and into the hall, but he could still see into the room.

The doctor poured iodine on Sam's left side. Grabbing a scalpel he cut a hole in his Sam's left side, and inserted a tube into the hole. There was a sound like a tire dflating as both blood and air rushed out of Sam's chest through the tube. A bag was attached to the tube as the alarms quieted.

The doctor noticed Dean out in the hall and told him he could come back in. "What happened," asked Dean, as he rushed up to the doctor.

Max explained," One of Sam's broken ribs has punctured his lung causing a tear. Blood and air began to fill Sam's chest cavity, collapsing his lung. I inserted a tube which will allow the fluid and air to escape. His lung reinflated and with the tube it will give the lung time to heal. Sam is stable for now, and will continue to be kept in the coma. He needs rest and quiet. I will allow visitors again in twenty-four hours."

Dean became outraged, he needed to see Sam. The doctor refused and threatened to call security if he did not go back to the waiting room. Dean reluctantly complied. It was decided that two people would stay at the hospital at a time. They were only allowed to stay in the waiting room at first.

Bobby and Caleb found a motel about a block from the hospital and booked three rooms. That way, they could shower and sleep, but still be near Sam. After several hours of coaxing Dean went to the motel. He took a shower, and tried to sleep. He tossed and turned. He could hear Sam's monitors going off in his dreams. Finally giving up after just a few hours, he returned to the hospital.

Twenty-four hours later the doctor returned to check on Sam. Dean had been let back in only a few minutes earlier. The sight that greeted Max as he entered the room, warmed his heart. Dean lay with his head on Sam's bed and one arm was across him brother. Dean was lightly snoring as he was finally able to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Don't own. Please review.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 5**_

It was almost a week later when Max decided Sam was healed enough to be woke up. Medicine was given through the IV to reverse the coma, Max explained that it would be a few hours before he actually woke up.

Five hours later, Sam began to stir and open his eyes. Dean pushed the call button for the nurse and went to Sam's side. Sam began to panic and fight the vent tube as he woke. He didn't remember where he was or what had happened. All he knew was that he was in horrible pain. Dean began to rub circles on Sam's chest and talk to him. He made sure not to hit Sam's chest tube as he continued to try to calm Sam. "It's over. You're safe, they can never hurt you again," Dean softly explained. Sam slowly began to calm down.

Once the doctor saw that Sam was awake he determined that the vent tube could come out. Sam was given a mild sedative and the tube was removed. Everyone waited anxiously to see if Sam could breath on his own. Ironically, as they waited Dean held his breath. Sam suddenly took a deep breath and then another, breathing on his own for the first time in a week. Dean breathed in his own sigh of relief. The hole in Sam's throat was stitched closed, as he fell asleep.

Max explained to a worried Dean that it was normal for Sam to sleep a lot after being in the coma and that he may even drop off in the middle of conversations.

A few days after the vent was removed the chest tube came out, as well. Sam was still pretty drugged up from pain killers, but he was able to eat, drink, and even talk with Dean. They avoided talking about what happened, but Dean knew they eventually they would need to.

 ** _~~SPN~~_**

Several weeks passed and Sam was ready to go home. His wounds had healed with very little scarring. Physically he was almost good as new. Mentally and emotionally was another story. He had nightmares and couldn't sleep very well. He was jumpy and nervous. The biggest change, though, was that he couldn't let Dean out of his sight. He almost had a panic attack when he awoke to find Dean gone, when all he did was closed the door as he used the bathroom.

Dean decided that in order for Sam to continue healing they should stay some place familiar. So of course they went to Bobby's. Which was fine with him, he loved the boys like his own, and told Dean they were more than welcome to stay as long as they needed.

Once they were at the salvage yard, Dean and Sam went to their old room. Sam instantly fell asleep after making sure Daen was going to stay with him. After only an hour of rest Sam began to stir in his sleep. Dean woke as soon as Sam stirred, noticing how Sam's forehead was scrunched up. Sam suddenly sat up screaming . Dean tried to calm him, but he wasn't actually awake. Stuck in the dream, Sam began to moan and cry out for Dean. Dean began to card his fingers through Sam's hair, talking soothingly to him. It worked just like when he was a kid, and Sam calmed down. But he refused to go back to sleep.

 ** _~~SPN~~_**

Over the next few weeks Sam got very little sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, his tormentors were there waiting. He couldn't shake them. He refused to talk about it. Keeping it bottled up inside.

Dean tried to help as much as he could. Soothing Sam through the nightmares and making sure he ate and drank. Sam's refusal to talk about what happened worried Bobby. He knew the longer it festered, the worse Sam's breakdown would be. And he had no doubt that it would happen, it was only a matter of when.

 ** _~~SPN~~_**

A little over a week later, the boys were cleaning out Bobby's garage. They figured it was the least they could do after all his help. As he reached for another box to go through, Sam suddenly dropped it and began shaking and moaning. He slipped to the ground with his knees to his chin and his arms around his legs. Dean rushed to his brother's side. Sam began to rock back and forth, sobbing as Dean held him. He couldn't stop, the sobs shaking his whole body. Sam stayed this way for twenty minutes before he was able to calm down. Dean was scared for his baby brother, not understanding what happened.

Dean waited for Sam to calm down before asking what happened. Sam took several deep breaths and began to explain,"When I pulled that box down some rope inside wrapped around my wrist. Suddenly I felt I was back with the cult, back in that room. I felt like I was being hurt all over again. Like I never escaped. I lost it. I'm Sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for that, Sammy. You were traumatized in the worst way. But you did escape, they didn't break you. And they're dead and can never hurt you again," Dean told him. "I am so proud of how you have handled this whole situation."

Sam smiled through his tears and began to tell Dean everything they did to him, feeling lighter and lighter as the story unfolded.

 ** _~~SPN~~_**

Six months later the boys were ready to hunt again. Sam had fully healed, even though he still had the occasional nightmare. When he did he, Dean would climb into his bed holding him and carding his fingers through his hair till he fell back to sleep.

He and Dean had been working out and training, as they had become a little rusty during Sam's recovery.

Sam had put the cult behind him and was looking forward to hunting again. They would be sorry to leave Bobby again, but both boys had gotten restless.

As the Impala pulled away from the salvage yard, Sam looked over at his big brother. He felt comfort and love for his brother, and from his brother. The feeling caused him to smile.

"What are you smiling at?," Dean asked.

"Don't worry about it," Sam replied.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

As they fell into their usual banter, both boys suddenly realized they would be just fine. And that it was really, truly over.

 **A/N: Now that its done I hope you enjoyed the journey. Don't forget to read the prequel, "The Cult", on winchester12's page, and I would like to thank you for allowing to finish your story. I hope you like my spin.**

 **A/N: The demon I used for my story, Sitri, is the name of an actual demon. He is a fallen angel and the Demon of Homosexualality. The ritual, however, is from my own twisted mind.**


End file.
